wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Nursery
is a hum-dinger of a villainess. Personality Seemed overly maternal, and claimed she knew what was really scary and so was not easily intimidated.My attention was more on the other two further down the hallway. Blindside, I assumed, and a hint of the pink and grey coloring to the carpet that might have been Nursery. Blindside’s bat tinked against a solid surface as they loitered there. “Damn it, Snag,” Blindside muttered. “Running off and leaving us with this?” “He’s a character,” Nursery said. “You’re a character,” Blindside said. I could hear wet slurping sounds and I couldn’t see what was making them because Blindside was standing close to Nursery. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 She has strong feelings toward pregnancy and felt that Fume Hood's actions, which caused a mother to miscarry, were horrible. She is a bit detached from her actions.Nursery turned to look, saw us, and waved. Not a wave for Tattletale, apparently. She was like a bully from high school who met up with a victim years later and talked like they were old friends. Just… didn’t connect. - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Relationships On one occasion, Nursery was in a mercenary group with Lord of Loss, Blindside, Snag, and Kingdom Come. She was later seen in Lord of Loss' territory in Earth N, and later teamed up with him in the employ of Love Lost.Blinding 11.5 Appearance Nursery is a woman with a slender figure. She is barely taller than a teenager,Nursery was barely any taller than Colt was. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II and has a soft voice. She wears a costume that brings to mind a nanny of the 18th century, with a shawl and ankle length dress, a cloth mask with various patterns and print marks her out as a cape. The rest of her form fitting outfit matches, including the shawl.I saw her. Nursery was a woman with an ankle-length dress, a shawl over her shoulders. She clutched the shawl and rocked from side to side, speaking the inarticulate sounds rather than humming. ... Nursery turned his way. She wore a cloth mask with holes cut out for the eyes. The cloth had a floral print and was bound close to her neck with a series of chokers. She continued to mumble and hum, but she’d stopped rocking in place. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 She makes a new outfit often as it is easier to create a new costume than it is to wash the blood and slime out. Abilities and Powers According to Nursery, she is not a parahuman, but rather her unborn child is. To use her child's power, Nursery needs to focus and hum a lullaby uninterrupted,The humming stopped. The music box chimes that seemed to be plucking and pealing from the light fixtures and behind the walls grew noticeably quieter. “Every time I have to stop to respond to you, Snag, it slows us down. Be a good boy and be patient, trust us. We’re making progress, even if you can’t see it.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 this blurs an area and opens a window into another world. This pocket dimension can overlay a hazy indoor setting complete with beds, walls, carpeted floors and stairsI led the way down the stairs. I stumbled in one place where a trace of Nursery’s effect made the stair a different shape, carpeted when it shouldn’t have been. Flight helped keep me from sprawling. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 onto the environment. During the humming, a music box sort of chiming begins and the humming is picked up elsewhere, with the music box noises intensifying, new notes and a higher tempo.“This would be why I’m here,” Nursery said, her voice soft. She began humming, and it was a lullaby sort of hum. A music box sort of chiming joined the humming. ... The humming seemed to be picked up elsewhere, and the music box noises intensified, with new notes and a higher tempo. The area near the door blurred. It was a window into another world, what had to be a pocket dimension, but for the most part it seemed unsure if it was our world or the pocket world. An indoor setting, at a glance. Beds and walls that didn’t line up with things in our world. ... The dreamy blur was disappearing, the way in closing behind Nursery and Snag. The background humming and chiming was fading. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 Wherever this reality is overlaying something it keeps other powers from working properly.Nursery barely flinched as the door opened. Fume Hood stuck her head and arm out, and she fired three projectiles. One hit the slash of white paint that separated Nursery’s realm from the door, exploding into a cloud of gas. Two hit near where Nursery and Snag were, going to pieces instead of exploding or producing gas. ... I pushed out my aura, as hard as I could manage. She didn’t flinch. It didn’t reach her. That was what this was. Her sanctuary was a protection from shaker effects. She overrode everything by transplanting this screwed up baby decor into the area. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 ] The chorus of humming comes from distinct sources, located in the baby-carriages among other locations. She can "wake" them, causing wet noises and movement to come from the same locations.The carriage was empty, except for a vague oblong stain on the seat’s back and the seat itself. When I left it behind, though, I could tell that there was humming coming from that vicinity, one of the soft, vague hums in the grander chorus. ... “Wake up, sweetie.” The crib, a little red wagon with blankets heaped over it, and a carriage nearby jumped, rattling as if something had moved within. I heard wet sounds. Throughout the hazy altered space, the meaty squelching started to overtake the background hums. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 Once she and any accompanying her are through this window, the humming and chiming fade and the window begins to close. She had charges of some kind she looked after. Her power lingers for a bit after she leaves. If an area has been saturated with her ability enough, surfaces start producing fleshy growths inside them, that can be broken out. Once disturbed, the growths will instinctively attack anyone nearby and try to impregnate them. The growths have a degree of permanence and can be hidden in containers as traps. They will remain even after Nursery has left the area. Nursery has some sense through distant minions, and is able to control them while in vicinity.Blinding 11.6Blinding 11.7 “I could add my own traps,” Nursery said. “If they get close I’ll know where they are. If they get too close, my baby can pacify them.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II History Background Triggered and gained powers presumably, though she has a different theory. Early-Ward With Lord of Loss, Blindside, Snag, and Kingdom Come, Nursery attacked the Norfair Community Center, going after Fume Hood. After Fume Hood was shot, the mercenaries left the community center.Daybreak 1.6 She was later present when Prancer announced his plans to organize.Interlude 1 II Nursery participated in the attack on the Fallen compound, allowing a certain tinker present during the fighting to get a scan of her powers.“This,” he held up a syringe, “Is Brooding Anger. I scanned Nursery during the Fallen fight. It would be interesting.” She put out a finger. He extruded a droplet, let it rest on her fingertip. She shook it off, then wiped her finger on her clothes. Fucking rude. Still… bigger things. “Maybe another,” he said. He smiled. “Maybe they’ll all get a turn. I’ve collected a few, lurking near powerful capes.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.y II Post-Fallen Fall Nursery was chosen by Lord of Loss as a trusted person when the newly-named Breakthrough came to Wailings.Torch 7.8 She confirmed that the service outages in The City were a result of intentional attacks, although she was reluctant to name sources.Torch 7.9 Post-Goddess' Takeover Along with Lord of Loss, she was hired as a mercenary, and came into conflict with Breakthrough and the Undersiders when they went after Love Lost. She was incapacitated by Candy Vasil and retreated once Lord of Loss was captured.Blinding 11.8 Post-Time Bubble Pop Nursery was later seen at The Lodge.Black 13.8 Post-Attack on Teacher A superweapon clone of Nursery was created by the Red Queen and Cryptid on Earth Shin. Category:Villains Category:Shaker Category:Mercenaries Category:Females Category:Master Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters